A Blood Rose
by dark and light heart
Summary: People start to die at the school and know one knows who the murderer may be. Love, death, and sex. Marluxia X Zexion mention Riku X Sora Roxas X Axel
1. Intro to a Broken Heart

A Blood Rose

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 1: Intro to a Broken Heart

The light of the morning shined in through the windows. The light cast down on a silver haired teen and his blonde lover. The silver haired teen's hair covered his right side, as he rolled over his hair tickled his lover. The blonde stirred and woke up to the blinding light.

"Ugh . . .Zexy!" The silver haired teen rolled away, still asleep. The blonde grabbed his pillow and slapped the silver haired teen in the face. The silver haired teen sat up and slapped the blonde in the back of the head.

"Demyx! It is way to early to deal with your childish ways." The silver haired teen never really yelled, it was a cold calm tone that was far more bone chilling than any form of yelling. Demyx smiled sheepishly and got out of bed putting his clothes back on.

"Come on Zexion, it's time for school." Zexion sighed getting out of bed. Zexion went over to his dresser and pulled out black pants and a black tight shirt. Demyx put his arms around Zexion's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Beautiful." Zexion looked as emotionless as ever.

"Come on Demyx we have to go." Demyx frowned and walked with Zexion out the door, downstairs. Zexion grabbed his keys off the counter and Demyx followed to Zexion's black Cobra Mustang. Demyx slid his finger along the shiny black hood. Zexion walked up behind him and slapped his hand.

"Do not touch my car and get your nasty finger prints on it." Demyx's mouth fell open a little. Demyx opened the door and got in buckling up. Zexion got in starting up his car. Zexion backed out and drove off to the school. Along the way Zexion would look over to Demyx who was sad looking. Zexion felt slightly bad for making the kid who never frowns, sad.

"I'm sorry Demyx." Demyx looked over and shook his head.

"No . . . you're always so cruel to me and unloving." Zexion concentrated.

"I am just like that and you know it . . . When you wanted to be my boyfriend you knew how emotionless I was." Demyx folded his arms.

"It's just ridiculous that you are so cold to me when I try so hard to make you happy." Zexion wasn't one for guilt trips, it usually pissed him off and this time was no different.

"Demyx . . . ." Demyx looked away, the tone in Zexion's voice was the one that made yelling seem like happiness. Demyx knew not to guilt trip and now he was in for it.

"You know how much I care for you, I do the dumbest and most idiotic things that I find deplorable, just for your fucking ass." Demyx felt tears in his eyes. The car pulled into the school and Zexion parked.

"You heartless bastard . . . " The tears were falling from sapphire eyes. " . . .I-I . . . ." Demyx opened the door and ran out. Zexion quickly got out and closed his door.

"Demyx wait." Demyx was gone into the large crowd of students and Zexion walked into the school. Zexion was very angry and the rest of the student body knew it. The students avoided Zexion and no one looked into the enraged eyes of Zexion. Even teacher were frightened of Zexion. There were only a few that weren't and those were his friends. Most of his friends however were with a blubbering Demyx. There was one friend who decided to pay Zexion a visit in the library.

"Hello Zexy!" Zexion looked up from his book into the deep blue eyes of a pink haired male. Zexion smiled slightly, it wasn't noticeable but the pink haired man noticed.

"Hello Marluxia." Marluxia sat down next to Zexion.

"I know you don't think that I notice your smiles but I do." Zexion rolled his eyes at Marluxia and looked into his book. Marluxia grabbed the book and closed it after placing a rose in the book to mark the spot he was at. Marluxia put a finger to Zexion's chin and moved his head to face Marluxia. 

"What's up with Demyx and you?"

"He's being a whiny bitch." Marluxia chuckled. 

"I know . . .but he does love you and I know you love him." Zexion looked down.

"I do but . . . He is getting so annoying, he is always touching me, he gets mad if I make one mean remark to him, he always wants to cuddle after we . . .after we . . ." Marluxia nodded knowing what he meant. 

"You're a couple . . . That's what they do." Zexion started to chuckle a little. Marluxia was shocked and happy that he made Zexion chuckle.

"I know but I'm not use to it." Marluxia got up and leaned next to Zexion's ear. 

"You need to try and remember that I'll always be there for you Zexion, call me anytime or even come over if you need to talk." Marluxia kissed Zexion on the cheek and walked away. Zexion felt a blush and touched his cheek where Marluxia kissed him. Zexion pushed the thoughts away and opened his book. Zexion smiled when he opened it seeing a black rose.

"A black rose . . . Marluxia knows their my favorite, he isn't into black but he grows them for me." Zexion took the rose and went to his locker. Zexion pulled some tape from in his locker and he taped the rose to his locker door, on the inside. Zexion closed his locker and went to class. The day passed and Demyx ignored him. When the end of the day came and Zexion dropped his stuff off, he closed his locker and Demyx stood there waiting for him.

"Demyx . . . You riding with me?" Demyx shook his head.

"No . . . it's clear we are to different . . . I hope we can still be the great friends we were." Zexion thought about the words Demyx said. The realization hitting him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Demyx felt tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Zexion . . . It's over, you are a cruel person and I will always be your friend but . . .nothing more." 

"Cruel . . . I'm cruel . . . I never want to see you again . . . " Zexion ripped his garnet stone heart necklace off ."And take back your fucking necklace, you can have it back in the shape you left my heart . . . " Zexion squeezed the necklace shattering it into pieces. " . . .broken." Zexion walked out of the school and to his car, Marluxia was sitting on the hood of his own car when he saw Zexion walk out of the school. Marluxia watched him get into his car and drive off. Demyx walked out a minute later carrying the broken necklace, Marluxia walked up to him.

"What did you do to him?" Demyx looked up at Marluxia.

"Me!? He broke my grandmothers necklace that I gave him." Marluxia glared.

"What did you do to make him do it!?"

"I broke up with him." Marluxia growled and punched Demyx. Marluxia left the school and went back to his house. Zexion got home an cried, he loved Demyx more than anything and now it was over. Zexion sat on his couch and fell asleep crying. Zexion awoke a few hours later and went outside. It was raining and Zexion got into his car driving to Marluxia's house. Zexion got out of his car and went to Marluxia's front door. The rain was soaking Zexion and he knocked on the door. Marluxia opened the door and looked at the soaking wet Zexion.

"Zexion please come in." Zexion walked in and Marluxia took him into the living room. 

"I'm sorry I am wet." Marluxia brought some blankets from his bedroom down the hall. Marluxia put the blankets on the couch. Marluxia walked over to Zexion.

"Come on . . .we need to take your clothes off." Zexion looked up and Marluxia blushed.

"Um, I might have some boxers for you to wear so your comfortable until we dry your clothes." Zexion smiled and nodded. Marluxia started to undo Zexion's wet shirt. Zexion felt it slide off and then closed his eyes as Marluxia slid his pants off. Zexion took his own socks off and Marluxia handed him the boxers. Marluxia turned around as Zexion put the new boxers on after taking the wet ones off. Marluxia put the clothes in the dryer and pulled Zexion into an embrace under the covers. Marluxia held the shivering Zexion in the blankets. Marluxia held Zexion and Zexion fell asleep in his arms. Zexion awoke an hour later to see Marluxia sleeping. Zexion ran a hand across Marluxia's smooth face, Marluxia stirred and woke up.

"Zexy . . ." Zexion snuggled his head into Marluxia's chest and Marluxia held him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chap, I know its short but I want to know if people like it before I get longer. Please review.


	2. Falling Blood

A Blood Rose

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 2: Falling Blood

Marluxia held Zexion tightly through the night as he slept. The two stirred in their sleep as the morning light shined through the living room window. Zexion opened his eyes and looked up at Marluxia, blue ocean eyes stared back.

"Good morning Zexy." Zexion let a smile form.

"You only smile at me." Zexion pushed the blankets off and got up.

"You have that effect on me Marluxia." Zexion walked to the dryer to get his clothes out. Zexion removed his boxers and put them in Marluxia's clothes hamper. Zexion was putting his pants on from yesterday as Marluxia walked in. Marluxia looked at Zexion as he put his pants on and blushed. Zexion looked up at Marluxia and blushed a little as he finished putting his pants on.

"Hey Zexy, you want something to eat?" Zexion slid his shirt on.

"I'd like that." Zexion followed Marluxia to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Marluxia went outside into the back really quickly and came back in with a black rose. Marluxia set the rose in a vase in front of Zexion. Marluxia went into his fridge and pulled out the things to make and omelet. Zexion smiled at the sight of the rose. Marluxia fixed up the omelet quickly and put it on a plate for Zexion. Marluxia sat down next to Zexion and grabbed the fork. Marluxia put a little bit on the fork and fed it to Zexion. Zexion smiled and took the food into his mouth. Marluxia chuckled and kept feeding Zexion. Zexion ate it all and joined Marluxia in the clean up. Marluxia kept glancing at Zexion and every time he did Zexion would blush. Marluxia took Zexion's hand and led him back into the living room. Zexion took a seat and Marluxia joined him. Marluxia leaned back to lay down on the couch and he pulled Zexion with him. Zexion laid on Marluxia's chest, Zexion inhaled Marluxia's scent and closed his eyes. Marluxia stroked Zexion's hair and Zexion knew he wanted something. Marluxia stroked his hair out of a nervous habit that Zexion picked up on years ago.

"Yes, Marluxia?" Marluxia sighed.

"It's nothing Zexion." Zexion opened his eyes and sat up, looking into Marluxia's eyes.

"Now I know it is something, you haven't called me Zexion since the sixth grade, what's up Marluxia." Marluxia kept his mouth closed not wanting to say anything. Zexion leaned up and whispered into Marluxia's ear.

"Please . . . Please tell me." Marluxia let out a small moan as Zexion blew into his ear after finishing his plea. Marluxia sat up and closed his eyes letting out a deep breath. Marluxia opened his eyes and tried to say something. Zexion was getting annoyed.

"Oh come on!" Marluxia chuckled at his annoyance.

"I just wanted to know what or who was the cause of you suddenly becoming . . . Distant and . . . And . . . " Zexion felt his eyes become darker.

"Cold . . . Heartless . . . . Emotionless . . . . The bringer of pain or my favorite . . . .ice princess." Marluxia lowered his head knowing Zexion had been through a lot.

"Yea." Zexion chuckled.

"Tidus Mizrahi, the first boy I ever loved . . . I liked him in eighth grade and when I told him he punched me and told everyone, I told you and our friends it was just a rumor but the school didn't believe it." Marluxia though about everything that year and that was the time Zexion became the way he is.

"Oh, Zexy . . . .I had no idea." Zexion reached up at his eyes and looked at his hand after wiping his eyes.

"Zexy . . .you're crying." Zexion looked at the moisture on his hand.

"If I cry . . . I usually don't notice." Marluxia grabbed Zexion and pulled him into a hug. Marluxia stroked his hair and kissed Zexion on the cheek.

"I promise you'll never hurt again . . . I'll be there for you . . . I love you Zexion." Zexion looked up at Marluxia and kissed him. Marluxia was surprised, Marluxia participated in the kiss but eventually the two needed air. Zexion smiled and chuckled.

"I have to go to my house Marluxia but I'll meet you at school." Marluxia smiled and walked Zexion out of the house. Marluxia got ready and was out the door fast. Marluxia had a black rose to give to his love. Marluxia drove up and saw Demyx talking with Zexion, Zexion looked like he was ready to kill. Marluxia parked and got out quickly to help Zexion. Marluxia ran to Zexion and put his arms around Zexion. Everyone looked shocked as Marluxia placed a kiss on Zexion's neck. Axel was the first to speak.

"What the fuck Marluxia!? Zexion is a bastard to Demyx and you're feeling him up, we've been friends with Dem longer than we've been friends with Zexion." Zexion felt tears in his eyes and he broke out of Marluxia's embrace and ran into the school. Marluxia looked over at Axel with murderous eyes.

"You're a fucking prick, Axel!" Marluxia punched Axel and chased after Zexion. Marluxia followed Zexion into the school but couldn't find him anywhere. Marluxia looked for him around the lockers to find him pushed against a locker. Tidus Mizrahi was the one to hold him up against the locker.

"I heard you're boy friend broke up with you, hope you're not thinking of stalking me again you fucking fag." Tidus punched Zexion in the face, Marluxia felt his anger rise and he ran over pulling Tidus off. Marluxia lifted him into the air. Tidus was extremely nervous and his friends weren't around to back him up. Zexion walked away from the scene with haste. The other students jumped out of the way, they feared Zexion. Marluxia punched Tidus and dropped him, Marluxia walked off to find Zexion. Marluxia went into the bathroom and saw Zexion holding a knife to his wrist. Marluxia gasped and grabbed Zexion's wrist to stop him. Zexion fought against his grasp but he failed in the end.

"Zexion why would you want to kill yourself?" Zexion fell back against the wall and sat down holding his knee's

"I hate my life!" Marluxia was about to hold him when a kid walked in. Marluxia turned around and pushed the kid out the door.

"Get out!" Marluxia locked the door and sat next to Zexion. Marluxia put his arms around Zexion and kissed him on the cheek.

"Zexion I need you." Zexion looked up at Marluxia and smiled.

"He hurt me and you said I wouldn't be hurt anymore." Marluxia kissed the top of Zexion's head.

"It won't happen again, you are going to be happy and not in pain." Zexion smiled and started to get up. Zexion helped Marluxia up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Come on we have class." Marluxia grasped Zexion's hand and the two unlocked the door and went to class. The whole school heard about Marluxia punching Tidus and needles to say they were happy. Tidus is super popular and everyone hates him, except his friends. His friends though agreed with Marluxia, his two friends Riku Valentine and Sora Strife were boyfriends and they hated Tidus's hate to gays. Marluxia stayed with Zexion at his house until Zexion seemed better after the Tidus incident. It was now the end of the week and the two friends were at lunch with their friends. Zexion was pretty much quiet because they all blamed him for the breakup, even though it was Demyx who broke up with Zexion. Marluxia comforted Zexion, he knew it was killing him that his friends were avoiding him. Axel was trying to be nicer but it was failing miserably. Axel looked up and saw Tidus coming with a drink in his hand. Axel tried to warn Zexion but it was too late, Tidus poured the drink on Zexion. Axel jumped up and tackled Tidus to the ground and punched him in the face a couple of times before two principals came and pulled him off. Marluxia, Roxas and Demyx took Zexion to the bathroom to get him cleaned up. Demyx handed Zexion some paper towels.

"Zex, I'm so sorry . . . This is all my fault, if I hadn't broke up with you . . ." Zexion smiled a little and turned around still wiping his body with the paper towels.

"It's ok Demyx, it's not your fault, Tidus is an asshole." Demyx smiled and they finished up drying him off. The four friends walked out to head to class.

Tidus walked back to his class holding his cheek where swelling and a bruise had already formed. Tidus walked down the hall and was about to open the class room door when a gloved hand grabbed him and turned him around roughly putting one of the gloved hands over Tidus's mouth. Tidus looked pissed at first but it quickly changed when a knife was put against his face and slid around. The cold metal making him cringe. Tidus whined a little.

"Oh little Tidus afraid?" The unknown figure taunted. Tidus felt tears in his eyes. The figure waved the blade in front of Tidus and finally struck it into his stomach. Tidus's eyes bulged and he let out a muffled scream that no one could hear but the unknown figure.

"Yes . . . Scream, the pain you're getting you deserve." The figure pulled the knife out and removed his hand to only crash together their lips in a forceful kiss. The unknown figure took the knife and lunged it back in. The unknown figure felt blood flow into his mouth. The unknown figure pulled the knife out again and shoved it into Tidus's chest and carved a hole so he could see the heart.

"Did you know Tidus, that the heart can only live for another thirty seconds after it has been damaged?" Tidus was barely holding on. The figure laughed and stuck the knife into Tidus's arm to hold it there for a minute why he put his hand over Tidus's mouth. The figure put his hand on the heart.

"Good bye Tidus." Tidus had tears falling down from his eyes. The figure pulled the heart out and Tidus felt his life slipping away. The figure pulled the knife out of his arms and struck it through the heart and into the stomach. The figure dropped Tidus and blood flowed out of his body onto the floor. The figure walked away and Tidus was left there outside the classroom door until the bell rang and the students discovered the body. The students screamed and the teacher rushed to Tidus. The teacher called down to the office and in moments sirens were heard outside the school. Tidus's body was taken from the school and the police looked for evidence finding nothing to tie this murder to anyone. They checked the camera's to find they were tampered with and there was no one the tape when there should have been. School was called off for the next couple of days and a memorial was set for Tidus outside of the school. Everyone in the senior class attended the funeral and it made news history.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter please review. Who is the murderer, if you are lucky enough to guess don't say it.


	3. Murder in the corridor

A Blood Rose

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 3: Murder in the corridor.

The school was shocked about the murder of Tidus. The police came in and Sora's brother Cloud Strife came in to the investigation. Sora who hated how Tidus acted to gays was sorry to see him die. Cloud came in as a favor, plus he was the best homicide detective around. Cloud questioned students and teachers alike. All the students pointed in one direction and that was Zexion.

"Cloud that is ridiculous!" The tall blonde turned around to face his brother.

"I'm not going to arrest him, I just need to question him . . . " Sora gave him a stern look.

"I have no choice, they all say he is the only one with a motive." Sora rolled his eyes and sat down.

"I just hope Leon is being gentle with him when he brings him in." Cloud sat down at his desk.

"I'm sure he is." Sora crossed his arms.

"Zex has no parents and there for he is his own guardian and you know Leon is rough with people like that." Cloud was going to protest but gave up knowing Sora was right. A few silent moments later and Leon barged in with Zexion.

"Stop struggling you prick." Leon forced Zexion down into the chair. Cloud got up and walked over to Leon. Cloud whispered into his ear.

"You need to be nice, angering the kid could result in a lawsuit, he is a Valentine." Leon looked at Cloud shockingly.

"I didn't know Riku had a-" Zexion interrupted him.

"Brother? Yes I am his brother, he lives with my aunt and uncle." Leon nodded and took a seat behind the desk next to Cloud's chair. Cloud took a seat next to Leon. Neither of the four spoke until Zexion decided to.

"What is this about Mr. Strife?" Cloud smiled.

"Please call me Cloud, Sora has said good things about you but I have to ask you a few questions about Tidus." Zexion felt anger flash through his eyes.

"Like?"

"Where were you at the time of Tidus's murder?" Zexion remained calm and had little emotion on his face.

"I was in class, ask my teacher Miss Yuffie." Cloud took note of it.

"Did you have any personal grudges against Tidus?" Zexion sighed.

"No, he was a jerk but I wouldn't kill him." Cloud nodded.

"Did you ever want to have a relationship with Tidus Mizrahi?" Zexion felt a twinge of pain in his heart.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cloud was surprised by his calm appearance but the tone in his voice, while scaring the shit out of Cloud showed that Zexion was losing his resolve.

"When the body was examined the blood around Tidus's mouth was smeared from a forceful kiss, also the knife through he heart into the stomach indicates a love connection that was lost between the two." Zexion was just as calm as when he entered.

"There was never any connection Cloud, but I did at one point love him . . . He was a horrible person to me when he found out but that was years ago and it makes no sense to kill him after all these years besides I have Marluxia now." Cloud noted Zexion's words.

"well you can go Zexion, that is all so thank you for your time and have a good day." Zexion shook Cloud's hand and left the office.

"Well that was a bust Cloud." Cloud looked over to Leon and glared.

"Just for that you get none tonight." Leon started to pout.

"Oh come on . . . I didn't mean it." Leon kissed Cloud on the cheek.

"Nope." Leon kissed his neck and went up to his lips licking them for entrance. Cloud got up and walked out of the office with his brother. Leon sat there pouting.

Cloud gave Sora a ride to Riku's so they could be together and probably safe. Cloud thought about Zexion and while the kid was a strange one he doubted he killed Tidus. Cloud ignored his thoughts and dropped Sora off, Riku was more than happy to see Sora. Cloud wasn't sure if the murderer would strike again so until he does, Cloud won't make any kind of curfew for the city. Cloud drove off leaving his brother and went back to the office to get Leon so they could spend the night alone, Cloud was only teasing Leon. Cloud got back to the office and picked Leon up. On the way back Leon ignored Cloud. Cloud parked outside of their house and Cloud unbuckled himself and climbed into Leon's lap. Cloud started to kiss Leon and Leon quickly got into it. Leon forced his tongue in and made the blonde moan when he sucked on his tongue. Cloud slipped his and Leon's shirts off while Leon Moved his hand to the seat's reclining switch. The seat fell back and Cloud moved his mouth to Leon's nipples, Cloud licked and sucked on them making Leon moan a little. Cloud felt Leon's erection and stood up in the car and took off his pants with a little difficulty. Cloud slipped Leon's off with his boxers. Cloud took his boxers off and sat back in Leon's lap with Leon's dick hitting his stomach. Cloud reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some lotion. Cloud put it in his hands and lather Leon's dick. Cloud put more in his hands and rubbed the outer part of his ass and inner part. Cloud stretched himself for Leon. Cloud gave Leon one more kiss and positioned himself on top of Leon's erection. Cloud went down and let out a moan. Leon began to thrust up into Cloud. Cloud placed his hands on Leon's chest while Leon thrusted into Cloud. Cloud moaned at Leon's thrusts.

"Oh Leon . . . .Harder!" Leon smiled and thrusted harder. Their breathing was fogging up the car. Leon kept thrusting and Cloud would pant. Clouds fingernails dug into Leon's chest. Leon started to thrust faster, his climax coming.

"Cum in me Leon!" Leon made a final thrust and released his load in Cloud. Cloud pulled off and laid on Leon's chest. Leon kissed Cloud's sweat damped spikes. The two fell asleep in the car until morning when Sora knocked on the car window. Cloud rolled down the window to reveal a shocked looking Sora and his boyfriend on the ground laughing. Leon looked up at Sora.

"Morning Leon." Leon's eyes bulged.

"Morning!" Riku got up and took Sora inside to get dressed for school. Cloud slid his boxers back on and got out of the car. Leon out his back on and handed Cloud his clothes and the both of them went back into the house. Moments later Riku and Sora were out the door for school and Cloud and Leon were in the bedroom again for another round.

The new rumor around school was that Zexion murdered Tidus. Zexion denied it of course but the students were treating him horribly. Marluxia tried his best to keep anything physical from happening but the emotional pain was getting to him. The one spreading the rumor was Kairi hikaru. The morning bell rang and everyone went to class. Marluxia looked at his boyfriend and while he looked calm and fine, Marluxia knew he was hurting. Marluxia took him to class and then went to his.

Kairi was walking down the hall from her bathroom break when a figure grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the main stairwell. Kairi was frightened and that made the figure chuckle.

"Oh . . . . The queen bitch is terrified." The figure pulled out his knife and put it to her face. Tears flowed from her eyes as the cold steel made her feel the impending doom.

"Are you ready to die?" Kairi let out a muffled cry and was quickly silenced by the knife being thrust into her chest. The figure pulled the knife out of her chest and slid it across her throat. He figure dropped her on the stairs and she fell down them a few steps and bled out all over the steps. The killer began to walk away when he spotted blonde hair hiding behind the corner. The killer walked up and grabbed the frightened man.

"Ah . . . Mr. Vexen, it's quite a shame that you had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." The killer put his gloved hand over Vexen's mouth and thrust the knife into Vexen's back. The killer took him into the stairwell and pushed him over the railing. Vexen landed on the stairs breaking his neck. The killer walked away and when the bell rang minutes later the students discovered Kairi and Vexen.

____________________________________________________________

The phone rang and Cloud reached over picking it up.

"Hello?" Leon looked over at his lover.

"What!" Leon felt his heart race.

"When!?" Leon knew something wasn't right.

"We'll be down there in a few minutes." Cloud hung up the phone and got out of bed. Cloud dressed himself quickly in his work clothes. Leon got dressed in his black leather pants and a white shirt with his leather jacket on. Cloud hoped into his Cobra mustang with Leon and the two drove to Kingdom High. Cloud and Leon got there quickly and saw the paramedics and other police there already. Students were evacuated, Sora was with Riku, Marluxia, Zexion, Axel, Roxas and Demyx. The friends were waiting for Cloud and Leon to arrive. The other students left having no reason to stay near the school. Cloud walked up to his brother and friends. Sora ran to Cloud and hugged him.

"It happened again Cloud . . . They killed Mr. Vexen and Kairi . . . . She was a bitch but she didn't need to die." A police officer came over to Cloud and whispered into his ear. The officer left and Cloud turned to Zexion.

"It seems that Kairi was the target but Vexen was just unfortunate." Axel was the voice of wonder.

"How do you know?"

"The killer was less tactful and forgot to mess with the camera so we saw the murder and it was meant for her." Sora went back over to his boyfriend and fell back into his chest while Riku held him.

"Who did it?" Sora asked. Cloud looked over to his brother.

"The figure had a hood up, we never saw his face, he also wore gloves so we can't get prints." Sora put his head in Riku's chest and Riku held him tight.

"Were going to be announcing a curfew until the killer can be caught." Cloud took note of Roxas, Axel, Marluxia, Riku and Zexion, they all wore gloves. Cloud smiled at the friends and let them leave. The murder made the news and the Mayor who was the father of Kairi was breathing down their necks to solve this murder once and for all. Cloud shuddered to think that any of Sora's freiends could be the killer but the facts were that they all had gloves, except Demyx and Sora of course but he knew this was going to end badly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter please review. Who is the murderer, if you are lucky enough to guess don't say it.


	4. Blood Rain

A Blood Rose

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 4: Bloody Rain

Marluxia led his lover to his car and helped him into the passenger side. Marluxia walked around front to get in so they could leave the school. Zexion closed his eyes as Marluxia drove out of the parking lot. What student were around stared at the car as it left. Marluxia looked over at Zexion and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Ignore them . . . You know you're not the murderer and I know it so everything will be fine." Zexion nodded and tried to sleep while Marluxia drove him home. Marluxia pulled up to the large house and got out. Marluxia opened the door waking up Zexion. Zexion got out and walked to the door with Marluxia, Zexion wanted Marluxia to stay with him for the night. When they got to the door Zexion saw a note and pulled it off the door.

_You are going to die you fucking murderous FAG!_

Marluxia took the note and put it in his pocket. Zexion let themselves in and Zexion went into his living room to sit on the couch. Marluxia pulled out his cell to call over his friends. Marluxia turned on the TV. And sat next to Zexion.

" _The murders took place a few hours ago here at Destiny High School. The victims were Kairi Hikaru and Vexen Haranu. The police have officially put in a curfew that no person is to be outside after seven P.M. The police have stated that they have no leads as to who the murder or murder's may be. We will be back later with more updates. Back to you Bob."_

Marluxia changed the channel and kissed Zexion and pulled him into his lap.

"It's ok . . . I love you Zexion." Zexion smiled slightly and kissed Marluxia on the lips. Within a half an hour their friends arrived. Marluxia let Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel and Demyx into the house. They all sat around the large living room on the various recliners, love seats or couches. Axel was the first to speak.

"So why are we here?" Marluxia pulled out the note and set it down on the coffee table.

"This note was left on the door." Everyone looked at it and Sora sighed.

"It was Shuyin . . . .Tidus's brother." Zexion over at Sora. Marluxia knew Zexion was pissed.

"That's his hand writing." Sora continued and Riku was wondering about how he knew.

"How do you know Sora?" Sora looked away. Marluxia and Riku stared at Sora.

"How do you know?" Marluxia and Riku said in unison.

"Because he use to write me notes saying how much he loved me . . . He is gay and when I turned him down he started acting horrible to me." Axel was pissed off about all of this and he was the only one showing his anger.

"We have to do something about this!" Marluxia looked up and rolled his eyes.

"What do you suggest we do?

"I don't know, kick his ass?" Zexion chuckled.

"You all are very ridiculous, do you honestly really think I care, besides I know how to get back at Shuyin that isn't violent but just as damaging." Zexion got up.

"Listen I will see you guys later, I have to take a shower, so feel free to hang around or whatever." Zexion left the friends and went upstairs to the bathroom. Zexion started the water and went over to his bedroom to get the clothes he was going to wear. Zexion went back into the bathroom and set his clothes down on the sink. Zexion took his clothes off and felt the water and got in. Zexion wet his hair and applied his shampoo. It was a feminine shampoo but he didn't care, it was perfect for his hair. Zexion finished washing his hair and grabbed his lufa lathering it up with soap. Zexion started to wash his slightly muscled chest when he felt arms reach around him. Zexion screamed and slipped falling back into muscled arms. Zexion looked back and saw Marluxia.

"Marluxia . . . You scared me." Zexion blushed seeing Marluxia's naked form.

"What can I say, I'm great at sneaking around." Marluxia kissed Zexion and Zexion bushed and tried to deepen the kiss. Marluxia deepened the kiss and massaged Zexion's chest. Zexion's hands traveled down Marluxia's chest and down to his hardening erection. Marluxia pulled away and pushed some of Zexion's hair away.

"Do you want this Zexion?" Zexion kissed Marluxia on the lips.

"Yes, I've wanted you for so long." Marluxia kissed Zexion one more time and turned him around. Marluxia inserted a finger into Zexion and began to stretch him. Zexion felt no pain, he has never bottomed before but he knew it would hurt in a minute, especially with what he saw Marluxia was equipped with. Marluxia put in two more fingers and stretched him more. Zexion winced at slight pain from three fingers. Marluxia felt Zexion wince and he kissed Zexion on the neck, the warm water was helping Zexion relax so he would feel better from the penetration. Marluxia pulled his fingers out and kissed Zexion on the neck again.

"I'm going to put my dick in you know Zexion, it will only hurt for a few little bit, don't worry I'll be slow." Zexion nodded and Marluxia kissed him on the cheek and put his member at Zexion's entrance. Marluxia was 11" long and an 1" ½ wide. Marluxia moved in slowly and Zexion winced at the pain he felt. The pain passed and Zexion felt the pleasure when Marluxia pushed himself all the way in. Zexion felt great pleasure as Marluxia's member massaged his prostate.

"Marluxia! Go faster and harder." Marluxia moved in and out faster. Zexion moaned as Marluxia thrusted faster and harder.

"Marluxia!" Marluxia reached around and massaged Zexion's member to the rhythm of his own thrusts. Zexion panted to the thrusts.

"Marluxia I'm-I'm going to cum!" Marluxia was on his climax too. Zexion released his cum on the shower wall. Marluxia released into Zexion.

"Uhhh……" Marluxia pulled out and rinsed off Zexion with the removable shower head. They finished the shower and got out. The two lovers put their clothes on and walked out.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Marluxia smiled and picked Zexion up bridal style, knowing he was in pain.

"I sent them home before I went up to make love to you." Zexion smiled and kissed Marluxia as they went into the master bedroom. Marluxia laid Zexion down and got into bed with him. Zexion snuggled up to Marluxia.

"That was amazing Marluxia." Marluxia smiled and kissed his lover. The two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

**(Meanwhile . . .)**

Shuyin was at his desk on his computer when he heard a crash downstairs. Shuyin jumped up and went to his bedroom door and opened it up. Shuyin looked out, Shuyin walked out and went to the top of the stairs to look down. Shuyin turned around to see a hooded figure.

"Who the fuck are you?" The figure chuckled.

"I am your executioner." Shuyin was about to laugh when the figure pushed him down. Shuyin fell down the stairs and cracked his ribs. The figure walked down the stairs laughing.

"Who would have thought murder would be this much fun." The figure laughed and pulled out his knife. Shuyin crawled away into the living room to see his parents already dead. His fathers intestines were hanging out of him. His mother was thrown into the TV after being stabbed multiple times. The killer picked Shuyin up by the throat and stabbed him in the stomach. Shuyin cried out in pain and with what strength he had kicked the killer between the legs. The killer dropped Shuyin and Shuyin pulled the knife out of himself. Shuyin looked at the killer as he got up. Shuyin got over the killer and held the knife up. Shuyin pulled back the hood and gasped. The killer thrust his hand up and began choking Shuyin. Shuyin dropped the knife and the killer put Shuyin to the ground. The killer let go and picked up the knife. Shuyin looked up in terror at the killer.

"How could you . . . . I-I . . .I trus-" The knife was shoved into Shuyin's chest and blood spat up from his mouth. Shuyin died quickly and the killer got up leaving the dead family.

**(Next day, Saturday)**

Marluxia and Zexion woke up together. Marluxia kissed Zexion on the lips.

"Good morning love." Zexion smiled and stretched in bed. Zexion's cell phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Zexion sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit." Zexion got out of bed and changed into leather pants and a black shirt.

"I am sorry but I have to go Marluxia." Marluxia nodded and got up too.

"It's ok I have business to take are of." Zexion and Marluxia left the house and parted ways.

(**The Park)**

A hooded figure walked behind a blonde girl. The blonde girl walked by the lake and looked into the water. The figure walked behind the girl and the girl saw his reflection. The girl turned around to face the figure.

"Yes, can I help you?" The figure revealed his hidden knife and stabbed her in the stomach. The figure leaned down next to the girl.

"Just so you know Namine, Shuyin was actually gay, he didn't really love you." The girl wanted to scream but the pain was unbearable. The killer took the knife and stabbed her in the chest over and over until the girl died. The killer pushed the body into the lake and walked off. No one saw the murder take place and the killer chuckled walking away.

**(Two days later, Monday)**

Marluxia and Zexion walked into school and went to their first class. Every Monday their school played any major current news in the morning. The teacher turned on the news and the class was horrified.

"_This is the worst day in the history of the Islands. There are four new victims to be accounted to the previous ones. They are the Mizrahi Family and Namine Haruno. The father of Tidus and Shuyin Mizrahi was gutted and left to bleed to death. The mother was stabbed and her head was shoved into the TV in their living room, she was electrocuted. Shuyin was stabbed to death after having his ribs broken. Namine Haruno was the girlfriend to Shuyin and was stabbed to death and thrown into the lake at Destiny Park. We are here to interview Cloud Strife, the detective investigating the crime." The reporter walked over to Cloud who was talking with Leon._

"_Mr. Strife do you have any leads about who the murderer may be?" Cloud turned around to face the reporter._

"_Unfortunately, we don't have any leads at the moment but the Mizrahi family killing was more sloppy than how the killer usually kills, the girl was more to the norm for this killer so we believe there may be two killers." The reporter was shocked looking._

"_Thank you Mr. Strife, This is Yuffie, we'll be back with further updates. . . Back to you bob."_

The teacher faced her class and felt the pain sink in as he looked at the empty seat where Shuyin sits.

"I am sorry class but I have to go." The teacher walked out of the class room and the students started to talk. Zexion layed his head on Marluxia's shoulder.

"Who could be doing this Zexy?" Zexion put his hand in Marluxia's.

"I don't know . . . I don't know Marluxia."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter please review. Who is the murderer, if you are lucky enough to guess don't say it.


	5. Mourning the Moon Light

A Blood Rose

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 5: Mourning the Moon Light

The rest of the school day went on with students staring at Zexion. They all thought he murdered them, Zexion was a cold person and everyone believed he was capable of doing it. Marluxia was the only one keeping him sane at the moment from all of the stress the students were causing him. Marluxia walked hand in hand with Zexion out of the school as the day ended. Zexion drove back to the Mansion that he lived in. The two lovers walked up to the house and went in. Zexion locked the door and circled his arms around Marluxia and kissed him on the lips. Marluxia kissed back and laid Zexion on the couch. Marluxia slid his hand up Zexion's shirt and deepened the kiss. Marluxia and Zexion were getting in the mood but a knock at the door interrupted them. Marluxia sighed and Zexion got up to open the door. Cloud, Leon and a few officers stormed into the mansion with Sora and Riku following right behind him.

"Cloud! This isn't right, you know Zexy didn't do these crimes!" Zexion walked over to Cloud.

"What is going on!?" Cloud handed Zexion his warrant.

"This is a warrant to search your home for any evidence to link you with the murders." Zexion handed it over to Marluxia who was more familiar with law. Zexion knew a little but was mostly knowledgeable to psychology.

"I don't understand, you have my alibi."

"True but it's for Tidus, can you give me an alibi for Saturday afternoon?" Zexion blushed with the memory of a few days ago.

"I-I . . . I was . . ." Zexion wanted to say it but he was embarrassed, Marluxia spoke up instead.

"He was with me . . . . We were being . . .intimate." Cloud blushed a little understanding why Zexion was stuttering. Cloud quickly regained his resolve.

"Proof to these claims?" Sora tapped on his shoulder and Cloud turned around.

"Me, Riku, Axel, Roxas and Demyx were there with them when they were intimate, we were in the living room and they were loud so we left." Cloud nodded.

"What time?"

"About four." Sora said. Zexion sat down and Marluxia sat next to him.

"That only accounts for the Mizrahi's, as for Namine do you have an alibi?" Zexion knew he was asleep but he knew that wouldn't be enough. Marluxia spoke up.

"We were asleep after our intimate union." Cloud looked over as Leon and the other officers came out of the various corridors.

"Well?" Leon shook his head.

"There is nothing incriminating here." Cloud nodded and waved everybody out. Cloud faced Zexion and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Zexion, it's just everything pointed to you." Zexion stood up.

"I understand Cloud, but if excuse me I have some things to take care of." Cloud nodded and walked out the door. Sora and Riku said goodbye and left. Zexion locked the door and went up to his bedroom, Marluxia followed him up into the bedroom and sat on the bed with him. Zexion felt tear coming out of his eyes.

"Why are they doing this to me, I haven't killed anyone and they are trying to crucify me." Marluxia held Zexion and rubbed his back.

"I know, I know . . . It's ok Zexy . . . It's going to be ok Zexy." Marluxia laid Zexion down kissed him on the lips. Zexion kissed back but pushed him away.

"Later tonight we can but right now I just wanna sleep." Marluxia nodded and kissed him one more time.

"I have to get my stuff from the house anyway to move in so I'll be back in while. Marluxia left and closed the door. Zexion looked out his window and saw Marluxia leave.

**(Demyx's House)**

Demyx had his music playing, dinner just ended so he was just at his computer listening to music. Demyx saw a flash by the window and opened it. Demyx smiled when he looked down.

"What are you doing here?" The teen looked up.

"Just wanted to see you." Demyx smiled and waved him up.

"Climb up." The teen climbed up the side and through the window. Demyx smiled as the teen kissed him. Demyx smiled into the kiss and the teen led him to the bed and laid him down. The teen crawled on top and kissed Demyx deeply. Demyx felt himself rolled over so he was on top.

"You want me in you?" The teen nodded and undid Demyx's pants. Demyx slid his pants off with his boxers. The teen below him took his shirt off and Demyx kissed him on the chest. Demyx took his shirt off as the teen took off his pants and boxers. Demyx gave the teen a kiss and reached over on his dresser and grabbed the oils he and Zexion always used.

"I've never been on top, Zexion was always the top." The teen smiled looking past Demyx and to the closet.

"Well now you get to be on top."

Demyx oiled his hands and inserted a finger into the teen. The teen winced as Demyx pushed in to more fingers into him. Demyx finished stretching the teen and oiled his erection. Demyx pushed his erection at the entrance and pushed in slowly. The teen moaned at pleasure of Demyx's erection going all the way in him. Demyx thrusted harder into the teen.

"Hmmm . . . Demyx!" Demyx was so into the lustful moment and the music was so loud that he didn't hear or see another teen come out of the closet. While the one teen was busy being screwed and taking up Demyx's attention the other cut the wire strings on Demyx's sitar.

"I'm gonna come !" The teen under Demyx smiled and waited for his partner to finish the job. The other teen walked up and wrapped the strings around Demyx's neck at the moment he came. Demyx was panicking and the teen pulled himself off of Demyx. The teen chuckled as Demyx gasped for air. The other teen pulled harder and Demyx felt his life slowly fade away. The two teens chuckled as Demyx tried to thrash around breaking a few things. Unfortunately the music was too loud for Demyx's parents to hear. Demyx felt his life slip away and his body went pimp. The two killers left Demyx's naked body on the bed. The teen who was screwed got dressed and the two left out the window without no one being the wiser to their activities. The two killers stood outside of their car.

"I have one more thing to take care of." The other teen nodded.

"Hurry, if we get caught it's over, there will be no getting out of this, this needs to be the last one." The teen smiled and got in his car and took off. The other teen chuckled and walked off into the night.

**(Cloud and Leon's house)**

Cloud was in the shower getting trying to relax from the long day he had. The sight of the family and the girl made him sick to his stomach. Cloud couldn't understand why anyone would do this to another person. Cloud finished his shower up and dried himself off after getting out. Cloud wrapped another towel around his waist. Cloud walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Cloud looked onto the bed for his lover and saw only blood.

"Leon." Cloud looked around and went to his night stand and pulled out his hand gun. Cloud walked out into the bedroom and went downstairs into the living room. Cloud looked over and saw a knife holding something against the door. Cloud put his gun down and pulled the knife out and looked at what it was holding. It was a picture of Leon in a trunk of a car. Leon looked terrified.

"Leon . . ." Cloud flipped the picture and read a note.

_Your lover is going to die, you have gotten to close and now_

_You're going to pay the price._

Cloud felt the tears in his eyes.

"No! Leon I am so sorry." Cloud felt the tears flow from his eyes. Sora walked down the stairs to see Cloud crying by the door. Sora got worried and ran over to his brother.

"Cloud what's wrong!?" Cloud showed Sora the picture and Sora gasped.

"Leon . . ." Sora hugged his brother.

"It'll be ok Cloud." Cloud sniffled.

"Where is Riku, you shouldn't leave him alone in your room." Sora pulled away.

"Riku never showed, he called and said he had something important to do." Cloud stopped crying and wiped away his tears.

"What . . .?" Sora got up.

"Yea, he had something more important, I didn't question it." Cloud got up and went upstairs changing into his leather pants and black shirt. Sora followed Cloud run around the house like a maniac.

"Cloud what the fuck are you doing!?" Cloud loaded his hand guns and put them in his side holsters on his legs.

"Call Riku and find out where he is!" Sora was about to question but Cloud interrupted him.

"Just fucking do it!" Sora winced at his brothers anger but pulled out his cell and called Riku. Sora waited and he heard his boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku."

"What's up Sora?"

"I was just wondering where you are?" Sora heard a muffle yelling in the background.

"I'm at . . . The hospital, my uncle had an accident."

"Oh Riku, I'm so sorry, I-" Sora heard some rustling and the sound of the phone hitting the ground.

"Sora! Sora! It's me Leon, please I need-!" he heard the sound of the person hitting the floor and Riku got back on the phone.

"Sorry Sora."

"Riku, what's going on . . .is that really Leon?"

"No baby, my uncle is extremely drugged at the moment and he is having delusions." Sora heard more rustling.

"Listen I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"No wait . . .what is going on?"

"Nothing Sora, my uncle is very sick and if it wasn't for the drugs he would be in worse pain, the nurses are holding him down right now and I have to help them."

"Ok, I love you . . . . I'll see ya."

"I love you too, bye." Sora heard Riku kiss the phone and hang up. Sora closed his phone and put it into his pocket. Cloud looked at him anxiously.

"Well!"

"Riku is with his uncle at the hospital."

"I heard you mention Leon."

"Yea his uncle is delusional and thinks his name is Leon." Cloud smacked Sora in the head.

"Are you fucking dense!" Sora was afraid, his brother was very angry.

"Riku would never do that and you know it." Cloud shook his head and walked out the door. Sora chased after him and hopped into the car with him.

"Go back inside Sora."

"You have no idea where you're going." Cloud started his car.

"And you do?" Sora pulled out his cell phone.

"Yea, that new experimental tracking system you guys use, well let's just say I had Roxas install it on my computer and cell. The phone is tracking Riku's cell right now." Cloud was shocked and amazed by his brother. Sora watched it as Cloud pulled out of the driveway.

"He's at Lunar Hospital." Cloud stepped on the gas and flew down the road.

"Lunar hospital is abandoned." Sora felt pain in his heart. Cloud drove down the highway and in minutes he was at the hospital.

**(Leon)**

Leon was strapped down on a hospital operating table. Leon stirred out of unconscious state and looked up to see two hooded teens.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble Leon." The teen pulled out a knife.

"We didn't want to kill you but now you know who I am so I have to." Leon struggled against the straps. The straps were weak so Leon flexed and soon the snapped. The teen didn't notice, Leon waited until he was going to come closer.

"Fuck off Riku, I don't know who the other one is but you." Riku pulled down his hood.

"Well detective, I was only helping my brother but I wasn't responsible for Tidus, Kairi or Vexen that was him, not that you will ever know who he is or even tell about us." The other teen had a special headset on that manipulated his voice so no one would recognize him.

"Shut up Riku, haven't you ever seen a bond movie, never reveal your plan or you end up being caught." Riku gave him the finger.

"Just kill him you idiot!" Riku growled.

"You're so temperamental but fine." Riku walked over to Leon and was about to stab him when Leon jumped up and grabbed Riku's wrist. Leon got up and punched Riku, Riku dropped the knife. Leon grabbed the knife and picked Riku up. Leon put the knife to his neck and held it there.

"You get over here now!" The teen stood where he was.

"Oh come now officer Leonheart, think this through, you can't escape here alive." The door to the right of Leon opened at Cloud walked in with his gun ready..

"Oh I think he will you fuck." The teen chuckled and pulled out a little ball.

"Bye bye!" The teen through the ball and it exploded making a white fog surround the area. The teen escaped and Riku stomped on Leon's foot, Riku ran out of the room following the teen. The fog cleared and the three were left shocked and alone. Cloud looked around until his cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Detective Strife, we have a problem."

"Not now, I'm busy."

"Sir there has been another murder." Cloud looked at Leon.

"Who?"

"Demyx Hinara." Cloud sighed.

"Shit, where?"

"His home, we believe you know where it is."

"Yea, we'll be there in a little bit." Cloud hung up his phone.

"Come one we have to go to Demyx Hinara's, he was murdered this evening." Sora felt his world crashing before him.

Cloud pulled his brother into a hug and led him to the car. Leon drove to the house and Cloud held his brother in the back while he cried.

"Why is this happening Cloud?"

"I don't know Sora." Leon pulled into the driveway and the three got out and went up to the crime scene. Cloud and Leon saw Demyx laying on the bed with his sitar strings around his neck.

"What are these cum stains?" The officer shook his head.

"We already did testing, it's his, who ever the victim slept with . . .he knew." Cloud and Leon looked at each other. Sora pulled out his cell.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Zexy, he needs to know, he was so in love with Demyx." Sora typed in the number and waited.

"Wake up, he probably has been doing this with Riku to kill these people, he probably strangled Demyx!" Sora walked out of the room so he could talk with Zexion.

**(Zexion)**

Zexion was laying in bed with Marluxia when his phone rang. Zexion picked up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sorry Zexy, were you asleep?"

"No . . . no, I'm just tired, what's up?"

"Listen . . . Demyx was murdered." Zexion sat up in bed.

"What?"

"Yea . . . He was killed by . . . By . . .I don't know but he has been murdered." Zexion dropped the phone and Marluxia picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Marluxia, it's me what happened to Zexy?"

"He just dropped the phone, what happened?"

"Demyx has been murdered." Marluxia was shocked.

"What, how?"

"He was strangled, I have to go but I'll see you guys tomorrow." Marluxia held Zexion as he let out silent tears.

"Don't worry . . . Everything will be fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter please review. Who is the murderer, if you are lucky enough to guess don't say it.


	6. The killer is caught!

A Blood Rose

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 6: Killer is caught!

It had been a week since Riku was back at school. A wide search for him had been all around the island. What they didn't know was that he was hiding in plain sight. He was at Cloud's house hiding in Sora's bedroom. Sora who loves him despite what he has done has hidden him. The stress of keeping him hidden and all of the bad things said about Riku has caused Sora to become unhappy and everyone is starting to notice. Sora was walking home in the rain, the thunder which usually scares Sora is booming. Sora seems uncaring of the thunder and as Zexion was driving by he stopped for Sora. Marluxia rolled down the window.

"Sora!" Sora looked up.

"Yea?"

"Do you want a ride?" Sora shook his head.

"No . . . I just wanna be alone." Marluxia was going to roll the window back up but Zexion elbowed him.

"Come on Sora, it's raining hard."

"There's no room, you're in a Cobra Mustang." Marluxia smiled.

"You can sit in my lap." Sora chuckled and nodded.

"Fine but you're going to get wet." Sora opened the door and sat in Marluxia's lap. Sora closed the door and Zexion continued down the road. Zexion kept his eyes on the road, but there was a question he had to ask.

"Sora . . . ." Sora looked over.

"Yes, Zexion?"

"Have you seen my brother." Sora lowered his head.

" . . .no." Zexion had a feeling he was lying but he didn't want to press to much. Zexion pulled into the driveway and let Sora out. Sora waved goodbye and ran into the house. Cloud hadn't been home except for a few hours within the last week. Sora set his house keys down on the counter in the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom. Sora closed the door and locked it. Riku was sleeping on the bed and Sora walked over to him and slid a hand through Riku's hair. Riku stirred and awoke to sapphire eyes.

"Sora . . .hey." Sora sat down on the bed next to Riku. Riku sat up and rubbed Sora's back. Sora close his eyes and moaned as Riku slid his hands up onto his shoulders and massaged him.

"Mmmmm . . . That feels great Riku." Riku pulled Sora back into his lap. Sora laid on Riku's chest as Riku laid back onto the bed. Sora laid his head on Riku's chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Sora . . . Why are you hiding me?" Sora rolled over so his and Riku's chest were touching. Sora slid up a little to kiss Riku on the neck and jaw line.

"Because I love you and no matter what you did . . . Even to Leon . . . I will always love you." Riku felt tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much Sora . . . I thought that day when I approached you in the park you would scream or call the police . . . . Even say you hate me."

"I wouldn't and in another week we can get an apartment together." Riku smiled and pulled Sora up further and kissed him on the lips. Sora's phone began to go off and Sora gave Riku a quick kiss and put his hand on Riku's mouth. Sora looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Cloud.

"Hey Cloud, what's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Cloud, Riku would never hurt me." Sora and Riku heard a sigh on the other line.

"I know you still love him but he is a cold blooded murderer and you need to get over him."

"Fuck you Cloud . . . I love Riku and that is all that matters!" Sora hung up his phone and tossed it down. Sora pulled his hand off and replaced it with his lips. Sora slid his tongue in Riku's parted lips. Riku slid his hand up Sora's shirt and pulled it up. Sora pulled away and slid the rest of his shirt off. Riku sat up and pulled his shirt off and laid back down. Sora got up and undid his pants as Riku just smirked. Sora took his remaining clothes off and went to his dresser to get lotion. As Sora walked back he saw a tent in Riku's pants.

"Ooooo, Riku wants me." Sora went back over to the bed and put the lotion down on Riku's chest. Sora went to Riku's pants and pulled them off with the boxers. Sora smiled and put his mouth on Riku's member.

"OH! Sora!" Sora bobbed his head and sucked hard. Sora kept bobbing his head for another minute and finally removed his mouth. Sora climbed onto Riku's chest and kissed his chest all the way up to his lips. Sora felt lotioned fingers go into his ass. Sora moaned as Riku massaged and stretched his ass. Riku took his fingers out and put more lotion on his hands so he could lather his member. Sora sucked on Riku's nipples while Riku lathered himself. Riku flipped Sora over and put Sora's legs on his shoulders. Riku slowly pushed himself into Sora. Sora gasped and arched his back as Riku pushed himself all the way in. Riku waited a minute so Sora could completely adjust to the feeling. Riku pulled out a little and back in.

"Ughn . . .Riku harder!" Riku smiled and thrust harder and faster. Sora pleasured himself to the rhythm of Riku's thrusts. Riku leaned down and kissed Sora on the lips.

"Riku! I'm going to cum!" Riku smiled and started to thrust faster, he was reaching his climax. Sora came and it flew all over his stomach and on Riku's chest. Riku came inside Sora and collapsed onto his chest.

"We're going to be sticky Riku." The two were breathing heavily. Riku chuckled and kissed Sora on the lips.

"We can shower in the bathroom connected to your room." Sora smiled and placed his hands on Riku's back and held him. Riku reached back and pulled the blankets over them.

**(Zexion & Marluxia)**

Zexion was laying on his and Marluxia's bed. Marluxia walked in holding a bottle of lotion, it was a purple/black color.

"What's that Marluxia?" Marluxia smiled and set it down on the nightstand next to the bed. Marluxia undid his robe he was wearing and Zexion blushed, Marluxia was naked. Marluxia grabbed a black rose from the vase on the nightstand and rubbed it on Zexion's lips. The smell and texture of the rose was intoxicating to Zexion. Marluxia got on the bed and startled Zexion's hips. Marluxia kissed Zexion and unbuttoned his shirt. Zexion could feel his member growing. Marluxia moved off of Zexion and undid his pants as Zexion took his shirt off the rest of the way. Marluxia pulled the pants off as Zexion arched his legs to help Marluxia.

"No underwear Zexy?" Zexion smiled.

"So sexy Zexy!" Marluxia grabbed the lotion and put some in his hands.

"This is a special lotion Zexy, I made it from the black roses and other herbs, it has a warming effect on contact with skin." Marluxia rubbed the lotion on Zexion's chest and Zexion moaned. Marluxia put more lotion on his fingers and inserted them to massage and stretch Zexion's ass.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Zexion moaned to the instant warmth in his ass from the lotion. Marluxia kissed Zexion and pulled his fingers out. Marluxia put more in his hands and rubbed his member and then Zexion's getting more moans. Marluxia put Zexion's legs above his shoulders and pushed his member into Zexion. Marluxia thrust into Zexion and the warmth from the lotion sent pleasure through out Zexion's body.

"Oh! God! Marluxia harder faster!" Marluxia obeyed and thrust harder and faster. Zexion pleasured himself to Marluxia's thrusts.

"Marluxia! I'm going to cum!" Marluxia came in Zexion ass and pulled out. Marluxia removed Zexion's hands and put his mouth on Zexion's erection as he came. Marluxia sucked every last drop off and took his mouth off. Marluxia laid down next to Zexion. Zexion kissed Marluxia and closed his eyes falling asleep.

**(Cloud & Leon)**

Cloud was driving down the road after picking Leon up from the hospital.

"Sora is so upset about this Leon." Leon sighed, knowing the pain Cloud was in.

"He was in love with Riku, he is hurt and mad about Riku eventually being arrested and probably being put to death. If he could, he would probably hide him forever." That's when it dawned on Cloud.

"Oh my God!" Leon looked at his lover.

"What is it?"

"He is hiding Riku, I thought I heard noise when I talked to him and he was very defensive when I said Riku was a cold blooded murderer." Cloud stepped on the gas and sped down the road. Cloud pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Leon followed and both pulled out their guns. Cloud and Leon went into the house and went upstairs. Cloud kicked in the door and saw both Riku and Sora jump. Leon hid in the room across the hall incase Riku tried to escape. Riku fell down onto the bed and covered himself up with the blanket.

"Cloud . . . Hey." Cloud pulled the hammer back on his gun.

"Riku . . . You're coming with me and you Sora, you're lucky you're my brother, otherwise you would be under arrest for hiding a suspect."

"Can I at least get dressed before you drag me off to prison." Cloud nodded, holding the gun tightly. Riku pushed the blankets off and put his pants back on. Riku put his shirt on. Riku kissed Sora and hugged him.

"Bye Sora . . . I'll always love you." Riku walked towards Cloud. Cloud pulled his cuffs out and moved to Riku. Before Cloud could put the cuffs on a loud crash interrupted them. Cloud looked to the window and saw a man in a black cloak with his hood up come in. Cloud went to shoot but the figure shot first. Cloud fell to the ground holding his arm. Leon came in and looked down at Cloud and then to the figure who aim his gun at Leon. Leon quickly aimed his gun and fired hitting the figure in the shoulder. The figure dropped the gun and Leon shot him again in the leg making him fall to the ground. Sora went to Riku and hugged him. Leon helped Cloud up and the two lovers went to the figure. Cloud held his gun and pointed it at the figure. Leon pulled back the hood and when Sora looked over he gasped.

"Marluxia!" They all said in unison, except for Riku. Marluxia looked up at the two detectives he loathed.

"That's right officers, you managed to get the killer." Leon lifted Marluxia and cuffed him.

"We may hate each other but can I at least say good bye to Zexy in person and explain things?" Cloud and Leon looked at each other.

"Not only did you try to kill Leon a week ago but you just fucking shot me!" Marluxia sighed.

"Is that a no?"

"Yes!" Marluxia rolled his eyes at the two people he hated.

"Cloud!" Cloud looked over at Sora and Riku.

"Let him see Zexy, I know he murdered my friends but it he needs to explain things to Zexy, Zexion deserves that right." Cloud sighed and nodded. Cloud hand cuffed Riku and took them to the car. Cloud drove to the large mansion and walked Marluxia to the door. They waited until Zexion came down and answered the door.

"Officers . . . .Marluxia?" Marluxia held his head low and Zexion examined his lover before him.

"What is going on?" The tone in his voice was filled with venom.

"I'm sorry Zexion." Marluxia's tone was of dread.

"You said my full name . . . What happened Marluxia?" Marluxia held his head low. Zexion placed his index finger on Marluxia's chin and lifted his head so he would look in his eyes.

"Marluxia?" Marluxia opened his eyes, tears filled up.

"I killed Tidus, I killed Kairi, I killed Vexen, I killed Namine and I seduced Demyx while Riku killed him." Zexion gasped.

"What . . . No you wouldn't . . . .why?" Marluxia felt his heart breaking at the sound in Zexion's voice.

"For you . . . I loved you so much . . . I didn't want you in pain and they caused you great pain, Demyx was the last I swear . . . Leon was Riku's idea to stop them from investigating and to leave you alone." Zexion didn't know what to say.

"If you hate me I understand but I wanted you to know what happened and I needed you to hear it from me before the news and everyone else tells you making things up." Zexion was in complete shock.

"I guess this is good bye Zexy . . . There is one last rose for you in the back." Cloud began to take Marluxia away.

"Wait!" Cloud stopped and Zexion ran up to Marluxia and kissed him. Zexion slid his tongue into Marluxia's mouth and kissed him with great passion. Zexion pulled away and wiped away Marluxia's tears.

"I love you Marluxia . . . . I forgive you . . . . They all deserved it." Cloud looked at Zexion with disgust and walked away with a chuckling Marluxia.

It was all over the news about the killer being caught. The trial was to be in a couple of days and the island was ready to finally get peace again . . . Or so they thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter please review. This is not the last chapter, there is one left and then that is it.


	7. To Die Another Day

A Blood Rose

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 7: To die another day

The months passed and graduation came and gone. The trial for Riku and Marluxia was coming soon after graduation. Sora was extremely depressed over Riku being taken away. He wouldn't talk to either Leon or Cloud. Sora went over to Zexion's for comfort and if Zexion was unavailable he went to Axel and Roxas's apartment that they moved to shortly before graduation. Sora was sitting at his dinner table with Cloud and Leon.

"The trial is tomorrow, are you going to be there?" Sora couldn't cry anymore, all of his tears were gone.

"So I can see him get convicted and taken away again?" Cloud knew there was no way him and Sora would be the same ever again.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I know you love him but he murdered people." Sora pounded his fists on the table and stood up.

"I am tired of this!" Leon stood up and grabbed Sora's shoulders.

"Stop Sora!" Sora kneed Leon between the legs, Leon dropped Sora.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you? Why should I even stay here, I am eighteen!" Cloud got up and helped Leon get up. Sora grabbed his keys and stormed out the door. Cloud chased after him but Leon stopped him.

"No Cloud . . . He's gone." Cloud turned to Leon who was standing up.

"He just got in his car, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"He is no longer our Sora . . . His eyes are dead . . . He is a shadow of Sora, we need to face it . . . Riku was his life and we just took it away." Cloud closed the door as Sora's car sped down the road.

"Maybe we were wrong . . . Riku may have killed them but it was for Zexion . . . His brother." Leon said as Cloud laid his head on his chest.

(Zexion's house)

Sora drove up and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Zexion's butler answered and let him in.

"He's in the den Master Sora." Sora smiled a little.

"Just Sora . . . No master." The butler nodded and walked away. Sora went into the den and saw Zexion sitting in a recliner drinking a bottle of vodka. Sora shook his head and grabbed the bottle. Zexion swung to get it back but pouted when he couldn't.

"Don't pout Zexion, it's so not you." By personal experience Sora knows Zexion can't get drunk. Zexion has downed shot after shot and never faltered. The boy could walk a line, recite the alphabet and touch his nose with his eyes closed at the same time after drinking a couple of shots and a couple bottles of schnapps'. All of that on top of the whine he always drinks first.

"What ever, I am so depressed right now but I won't be for long." Sora dropped the bottle. The vodka spilled all over the rug.

"Soar! That rug is from the Persian empire of 200 A.D.!"

"Who cares, are you going to off yourself?"

"No! My rug!" Sora went over to Zexion and slapped him.

"Fuck the rug . . . What do you mean you're not going to be depressed?"

"Oh . . . Marluxia and Riku won't being going to jail and here is why." Zexion whispered into Sora's ear and Sora smiled devilishly.

(Two days later, one hour before the trial)

"Come on Leon, we have to be there for when he get brought up to be questioned." Leon sighed drying his hair off.

"I'll meet you there, just go!" Cloud shook his head and left on his motorcycle Cloud drove down the road looking back thinking he saw someone in a black cloak. Cloud ignored it and kept his eyes on the road.

(Cloud's house)

Leon put his suit on and grabbed his keys and went to the garage. Leon got in his car and put the keys into the ignition. Leon looked into his rearview mirror and smiled.

"I should have guessed this was going to happen . . .well go for it . . . I took your love and now take me from mine." The figure in the back chuckled and pulled out a knife and reached up. The figure slit Leon's throuat and Leon choked on blood as he quickly died. The figure opened the door and walked into the house to meet his partner.

"You did good Sora." Sora pulled his hood down and smiled.

"Anything for love . . . Right, Zexion?" Zexion smiled.

"Yes, let's go we have to go to the court so we can get them out of there safely." Sora nodded and followed Zexion to his car around the corner. The two drove up to the Court house and took their black cloaks off and got out of the car and went into the building. The two took a seat next to Cloud and Cloud was surprised to see them.

"I didn't think you would be here Sora."

"I'm here for Riku . . .and only Riku." Marluxia and Riku both came out and took a seat in the defense seats. The judge and jury came out and took their seats. Zexion pulled out his cell phone and entered a number and waited to his send. Cloud watched out of the corner of his eyes. As he watched he noticed red on Sora's cheek and that's when he realized Leon wasn't there.

"Where's Leon Sora?" Sora looked over with dead eyes. Cloud saw nothing in Sora's once innocent eyes.

"I don't know." Cloud saw more red on Sora's wrist.

"Is that blood on your wrist!?" Sora looked down and shrugged.

"I don't know . . . Maybe, who cares?" The court officer spoke.

"All Rise!" Everybody stood.

"We are here for the case of the count of seven murders." Cloud grabbed Sora's wrist and the blood smeared very little.

"This is fresh . . . You killed Leon." Zexion looked over sharply at Cloud. Sora smiled and chuckled.

"He gasped your name as he choked on his blood." Sora chuckled and Zexion hit send on his phone and a second after the jury stand exploded and the judge stand exploded. Zexion and Sora pulled out little tiny balls and threw them around the room. They exploded and released a smoke screen. Sora and Zexion ran past Cloud and grabbed their lovers. Cloud followed them as they ran out of the courtroom. Cloud pulled out his gun and was going to shoot but he couldn't kill his brother. The all got in the car and drove off. Within minutes the police, fireman, ambulances, and news crews were at the court house. The entire jury was dead, the judge was dead and many of the court officers were dead. The police had a large scale search for the two escapees. Cloud couldn't take the press and questioning about Sora. Cloud left back to his house to see if Leon was truly dead and when he searched for him he found his body in his and Leon's bedroom. His body was stripped of clothing and there were many lit candles all around the room. Cloud broke down into tears and crawled to Leon and held his body.

"Leon . . . .I'm so sorry . . . I love you." Cloud kissed Leon on the lips and called the police. Leon's body was taken from the house and Cloud broke slept on the floor of his living room. The search for Marluxia, Riku, Sora and Zexion ended after a month. Cloud became depressed after they were unable to find them. Cloud drank more, quit his job and sank into a life of nothing.

(Seven years later)

Cloud eventually settled in Midgar where he met a new love interest, Zack Fair. He was a brunette with jade colored eyes. He helped Cloud get back on his feet and helped him through the death of Leon. The two were sleeping after a night of love making. Cloud was having nightmares about Leon and the entire ordeal that happened on Destiny Islands. Cloud thrashed in bed and hit Zack every night for the last two weeks. Zack was getting tired of it and the next morning he was going to talk with Cloud about it. The next morning Cloud walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see his lover. Cloud kissed Zack on the lips and took a seat at the table.

"You had another nightmare Cloud." Cloud sighed.

"I know . . . I'm sorry but it was very traumatic." Zack took a seat next to Cloud.

"I know but babe you need to get over it."

"I lost my brother and my first real lover to psychopaths." Zack kissed Cloud on the forehead and held him.

"I have a friend . . . He's a psychologist, maybe he can help." Cloud looked up and nodded. He felt terrible for being a burden on Zack.

"Sure . . . I'll see him today."

"Good, cuz I already called him and set the appointment." Cloud smiled but his old instincts made him worry. After breakfast Zack drove him to the office and Cloud waited in the waiting room while Zack left. Cloud waited an hour before he was called in. Cloud walked into the office and took a seat, the psychologist was turned away. The door closed and Cloud looked back to see Sora and Riku. Cloud felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Marluxia. Cloud looked forward and the psychologist turned around in his chair.

"Zexion." Zexion smiled.

"That's right Cloud, it's been a while."

"I don't understand, Zack knows about you." Sora and Riku chuckled and walked closer to Cloud. Sora bent down to his brother.

"Zack really didn't think his charms would work but they did . . . Right Zack?" Zack opened the door to the left of Zexion, he was hiding in the closet.

"Zack . . . Why?" Zack shook his head. Marluxia grabbed Cloud's chin and made Cloud look at him.

"My full name is Marluxia Fair." Cloud's eyes bulged. Marluxia chuckled and Zexion stood up.

"It was all a ploy for our revenge." Cloud felt tears in his eyes.

"I don't care . . . " Zexion smiled motioned for Marluxia and Sora to move Cloud to the window. Zexion opened the window and put Cloud right in front of it.

"Suicide is the best alibi for us." Zexion chuckled but before he could push Cloud out the window the door broke open. Everyone looked over to see the police charge into the room.

"Freeze! You all are under arrest for the attempted murder of Cloud strife, I'm also sure Destiny Islands would love to have their murderers back." The police tackled Sora, Zack and Riku to the ground. Marluxia was held against the wall.

"Your turn emo." The officer came towards Zexion and tried to grab Zexion. Zexion grabbed the man and pushed him out the window. Cloud tackled Zexion to the floor and tried to put his hands around his throat. Marluxia stomped on the officers foot and as the officer let go he grabbed the gun from his holster. Marluxia shot the officer and the three officers holding his friends. Marluxia pulled Cloud off of Zexion and held him.

"Well that was a major glitch in plans but now we can kill you and flee to say Twilight town."

"I don't think so." Cloud elbowed Marluxia, making him drop the gun. Cloud grabbed the gun and shot Zexion in chest. Zexion fell back and Marluxia ran over to Zexion and held him. Zexion was breathing heavily and Marluxia cried. Zexion put his hand up to Marluxia's face.

"I love you . . . Marluxia, we'll meet each other again." Marluxia kissed Zexion, Zexion's hand fell down and he died. Marluxia set Zexion down and ran at Cloud. Marluxia grabbed the gun and threw it down to the ground. Marluxia grabbed Cloud by the neck and choked him slowly.

"Go to hell you mother fucker!" Cloud was held down against the desk. Cloud kneed him. Marluxia let go and Cloud punched him knocking him on the ground. Sora had the gun and pointed it at Cloud.

"Sora . . . Please." Sora smiled.

"Goodbye Cloud." Cloud put his hand up in defense. The next thing Cloud knew was he heard two gun shots. One from Sora that hit Cloud in the lung and the other was from another cop behind Sora. Sora dropped the gun and fell to the ground. Riku grabbed him but Sora was dead. Marluxia got up and grabbed the gun. Marluxia stood up and held the gun to his head.

"I'm so sorry Zexy . . . I love you but it seems we failed." Marluxia pulled the trigger and fell down next to Zexion. Zack grabbed Riku and ran from the building. Zack pushed the officer down and the two left. Riku got in the car and as Zack tried to get in more officers came out of the building and tackled him to the ground. Riku hopped into the driver seat and took off.

The mess at the office was all over the news. Cloud was taken to the hospital to recover and Zack was imprisoned. Zexion, Sora and Marluxia were given a funeral. Riku was at it without the knowledge of the police knowing. Riku cried over his friends and dead lover.

( A day later)

Riku walked into the hospital and went to Cloud's room where he laid awake. Riku walked in and put his hand over Cloud's mouth. Cloud struggled but the drugs made him tired and he couldn't fight him off. Riku pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Cloud's chest. Riku pulled the knife out and put it to his wrist.

"We get to die together." Riku cut his wrists deep and fell to the ground. Cloud and Riku died slowly together. The massacre of Destiny Islands comes to a close with the death of the last survivor and the last murderer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The story is at an end. Please review the story!!!!


End file.
